A Time of Killing
by princessklynn42
Summary: The Purge happens once again, but this time the toys strike back. No one thought that it was possible for toys to have feelings. Clearly they were wrong and now they are going to pay the price.


Kalli Heinrich Heinrich 1

English 101

10/30/19

Mr. Baer

**The Purge and Toy Story**

In this twist, the world is turned upside down. For years, toys have been played with and thrown around. They are tired of the way they are being treated. It's time someone stands up and says something. What happens when the toys start fighting back?

It was a normal day for the Cooper family except for one tiny detail. Ok, one big detail. They were preparing for the Purge. Every year on March 21 at 7:00 in the evening until 7:00 in the morning on March 22, all crime is legal, including murder. They were planning on leaving the country, but there was nowhere safe in the world during this time. Ryan decided to board up all the doors and windows and anything else that could be an entry to his house. He wanted to keep his family as safe as possible. Ryan was terrified because his wife had just given birth to a baby girl in December. Emma was their top priority since she couldn't defend herself. Will and Chelsy, the other two children were terrified as well, seeing as they had been through this a few times. They will never get over the fear of someone trying to kill them. Will especially hates this day because this was the day his twin died. Last year, he was hanging out with his sister Olive and they were trying to find their parents and younger sister when Olive got caught in a cross-fire. They couldn't report it because as far as anyone was concerned that was considered legal. Will carries that burden all by himself because he feels like it is his fault because he couldn't protect her. Will is a fifteen year old and Chelsy is a three year old who doesn't quite know what's going on, but she does whatever she is told. Their mom, Amy, is under a lot of pressure trying to care for everyone. It is 6:00 now and Amy has served dinner but everyone is too nervous to eat. They all wish this event was over before it even has a chance to start. Finally, 7:00 rolls around and they wait to hear the siren go off. The announcer comes over the loudspeakers all over the world.

"This is not a test, this is your Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the U.S. government. Weapons of class four and lower have been authorized during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime( including murder) will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and Emergency Medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our new founding fathers and America...a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

Immediately, the siren sounds. The Coopers are heading down to their basement to hide. About a half hour later they hear a knock at the door. Someone outside says "Hello? Is anyone there?" Will is hears the voice and wants to see who it is because it sounds like Olive's voice. The voice continues,

" Please help me. They are trying to kill me. Will? Are you there?" Because Will didn't eat earlier he was starting to hallucinate. He starts for the stairs but stops when his dad grabs his arm.

"It's not her, Will. I know you miss her but that wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done." Ryan whispers. Will yanks his arm away and sits back down thinking about Olive. About 12:00 a.m. Ryan decides that he will go upstairs to get blankets so they can go to sleep. Just then, a boom came from upstairs. He motions for everyone to be silent. Unfortunately, that loud sound woke Emma up from her sleep. The footsteps upstairs have gone quiet. Ryan starts to quietly remove the boards on the window in the basement. Amy has just got Emma to calm down when they hear the basement door squeak open. Will grabs Chelsy and puts a finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet. She obeys as usual. They all climb out the window just as a man comes running down the stairs with disturbing smile on his face. Ryan remembers his pistol that he put in his pocket earlier and pulls it out and shoots the man. Will covers Chelsy's eyes and ears while Amy covers Emma's. They run to the garage but not before Woody leaps out the window. They all turn around to look at him.

"RUN!" Will yells. They all make a run for it.

"Hey guys, wait up. I just want to play." Woody explains.

"Don't turn around!" Ryan exclaims. Woody whistles to the other toys. They all jump out of the window.

"Now look what you made me to." Woody replies. "ATTACK!"

The Coopers run until they are sure that they have outrun the toys. By now it is around 3:30 in the morning. The Coopers have come into contact with several other survivors but everyone agreed that it was better to stay with their separate families. So once again the Coopers are alone. Ryan suggested that they should split up and find a good hiding place until this is all over. Will freezes in terror as he remembers what happened the first time.

"Will, take Chelsy and go find food and a place to hide." Ryan says commandingly.

"NO!" Will shouts. "Please don't make me do this again. I can't lose anyone else."

"You'll be fine, Will. If anything happens you have your phone to contact us. I believe in you." Ryan says assuringly.

"Fine." Will says reluctantly.

They split up and after a while Will checks the time. 5:00. Ugh, why can't this be over already. Chelsy stubs her toe and falls down. Will drops his phone to help her up. He picks up and complains,"Shoot, it's about to die. I didn't charge it before we left." The toys, including Rex and Little Bo Peep, from the houses nearby hear the two children outside and start to shoot guns and arrows at them. Will and Chelsy make a run for it. They dive behind a shed in someone's backyard. He looks around for anything useful to use as a weapon. He sees a weedwacker lying a few feet away. He makes a dash for it and grabs it just as a toy comes around the corner. He holds it up and obliterates the toy. Bo Peep shoots a sheep at Will and it hits him in the forehead. She shoots another one and he catches it and throws it back at her, which makes her fall over. Rex then launches himself at Will. He swings the weedwacker and chops Rex up. Will swerves to the side as he just misses an arrow another toy shot that was aimed for his head. Blood goes everywhere. Will gets covered with blood and Chelsy screams.

"Shush! You have to be quiet Chels. I know you're scared but we have to be quiet." Will explains as he calms her down. Still trembling, she nods bravely. They start running around with the weedwacker as a weapon whacking any toys that come their way. Meanwhile, Ryan, Amy, and Emma are fighting their own toys. Ryan is shooting anything that moves. Most people have been killed or are hiding because the toys have taken over. It is 6:00 now. Will and Chelsy turn the corner and find they rest of the crew. They all run and hug each other. Will tells them that his phone died and that he killed a toy with a weedwacker. But the fight wasn't over yet. Woody has caught up to them.

"Well well well. Look who it is. The Coopers all together. This will be fun. NOW!" Woody screams. A gun shoots a bullet and it hits Will close to the heart. He falls and starts to have trouble breathing. Amy rushes to his side to try and stop the bleeding. Chelsy screams again.

"Hold on Will. We are going to get you help. Just hold on, okay?" Amy asks worriedly.

"It's okay mom. I protected Chelsy and that's all that matters. I just wish I could've done the same for Olive. Just know that I love you guys very much." Will says with quick short breaths.

"Hold on Will. Just hold on a little longer. Please, you are going to be just fine. I promise." Amy cries.

Woody starts laughing.

"This is pitiful. You humans are weak. Boy, we should have started a revolution earlier. Let's finish off the rest of them." Woody says gleefully. An arrow shot and hit Ryan in the leg. He stumbles to the ground.

"This is even easier than I thought!" Woody exclaims happily.

"What is wrong with you? You are sick and need some help." Amy screams angrily. Ryan lifts the gun and shoots Woody in the stomach. Blood goes all over. He is trying to breath but the blood is just gushing out and pooling on the ground.

"I-I-I can't believe- you shot- me." Woody sputters.

"I did it to protect my family. Now you can never hurt us again." Across the road, Will starts to violently cough and then he starts seizuring. 6:15 rolls around and all the toys have been demolished. Or so the Cooper family thought. The Cooper family gets Will into their car and race him to the hospital as fast as their car will go. Little did they know that Slinky Dog comes and stitches Woody up. Now they are on their way to the hospital as well to get revenge on the Cooper family. Will has been in surgery for a half hour. Amy can't sit still as she nervously waits for news about her son. Ryan took Chelsy for a walk around the building to take his mind off of Will for a little bit. Ten minutes later, a nurse around fifteen comes out and explains the situation.

"Hi, are you the Cooper family?" she asks quietly.

"Yes, we are. Do you have any news about my son?" Amy says even quieter.

"Yes actually. My name is Kalli and your son made it through the surgery and he will be just fine. He is going to need a lot of recovery time but he will be as good as new after that." Kalli explains confidently.

"OH MY GOODNESS! That's such good news. Thank you for saving our son." Amy expresses happily.

"You are very welcome ma'am." Kalli respectfully replies.

An hour later Will wakes up and sees Kalli in the room straightening things up.

"Who are you?" he asks cautiously.

"I'm Kalli your nurse. You are going to have a very long recovery time." Kalli replies calmly.

"I bet. Thank you for saving my life." Will says gratefully. It was 6:58 by now and Will thought that nothing could go wrong in two minutes. He couldn't be more wrong. As he looked around his surroundings, he saw something through the glass door that scared him speechless. Looking in through the glass was Slinky Dog and one messed up, stitched together Woody.


End file.
